That kid from Greece
by SL4263
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends. Until she abandoned him and moved to New York. 2 years later Percy's father died and his mom decided to move to New York. When Percy starts attending Annabeth's school, will she be able to fix Percy? Or will he be to bitter that she abandoned him? Rated T just in case ;) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Percy comes to Goode

Percabeth Fanfic: That kid from Greece

 **A/N- Hey! So I've been loving fanfic about Percy and Annabeth, so I decided to try and write my own. Sorry ahead of time for my poor writing skills. First fanfic! :) Rated T for abuse.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or it's characters. :(**

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs into my new school, Goode High. I had just moved to New York from Greece after my dad died. My mom told me that moving to New York would give us a fresh start. She enrolled me at Goode High thinking my old Best Friend, Annabeth, could help me fit in. I did NOT like the idea. Annabeth left Greece two years ago when her dad got transferred to New York for his job. She was my only friend in Greece, and she abandoned me. Annabeth left me alone to suffer from the bullies. I was the scrawniest kid in my grade so of course I was the one that got picked on.

I went into the school and straight to the office. I walked with my head down so no one would notice me. I wore something as casual and unnoticeable as possible.(a blue V neck,jeans and black hightop converse) I entered the office to get my locker number and class schedule. My locker number was…145? Or was that 238? It's hard to tell since I have dyslexia. I finally figured out my locker was 156. "Wow I was way off" I muttered to myself. My class schedule was even harder to read. I finally figured out what it said:

 ** _Perseus Jackson's class schedule_**

 ** _8-8:50: English_**

 ** _9-9:50: Greek Mythology_**

 ** _10-10:30: Math_**

 ** _11-11:50: Chemistry_**

 ** _12-:12:50: Lunch_**

 ** _1-1:50: Life Science_**

 ** _2-2:50: Study Hall_**

 ** _3:00: Dismissal_**

 ** _Have a fantastic day at Goode_**

 _Ugh. This day is going to be really fun._ I thought sarcastically.

I was at my locker lost in my thoughts, when I saw her. It was Annabeth the girl who left me alone for two years. She walked down the hall, and suddenly I didn't feel mad at her anymore. I cursed under my breath and remembered I could never stay mad at her, oh and that I've had a huge crush on her since we were 12. _Of course I can't be mad at her, I have a crush on her._ I thought furiously. Either way I had to avoid her. As I walked away, all I could think about is how beautiful she looked. Her blonde princess curls, her grey intense but sweet eyes, just everything about that girl was perfect.

I walked into my first class and saw this big, tall, blonde boy wrap his arm around Annabeth. Of course a girl like that would have a hot boyfriend. He's probably captain of the football team and is super popular. I thought to myself as I took a seat at the back of the class. The teacher entered the room and noticed me at the back. "Oh no" I thought. She decided to make me stand in front of the whole class and introduce myself. I was mortified. "So much for not getting noticed" I thought as I introduced myself. "Um…hi" I said awkwardly. "Go on" the teacher told me. "Um my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy" I said, obviously embarrassed. "I am from Greece and I just moved here last week…"I said, then quickly went back to my seat. I got a glimpse of Annabeth looking at me. She smiled, I smiled back. After class she came up to me and gave me a hug. "OMG Percy! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" She exclaimed. She had a huge grin on her face "I'm good" I said quietly. That blonde boy came up to us and put his arm around Annabeth. Yes, I gotta admit that it hurt my heart a little to see that Annabeth had a boyfriend,and it wasn't me. I brushed it off and he said "hey. I'm Luke Castellan, Annabeth boyfriend. You're that new kid from Greece, right?" "Um ya" I mumbled. "Oh hi Luke! This is my friend from Greece! Percy this is Luke, my boyfriend" Annabeth said. "That's cool. It was nice to meet you Luke and nice seeing you Annabeth. I have to go to my locker. Bye" I said shyly and walked to my locker. I looked back to see Luke and Annabeth, I wish I was in Luke's place.

 **A/N: hey, so I just finished writing this. I hope you liked it. I am very sorry about my grammar, I'm trying my best to find good vocabulary to fit the setting. See you for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Class assignments

**Percabeth Fanfic: That kid from Greece**

 **Ch2**

 **A/N: Writing the last chapter was super fun and I'm glad to write another.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or its characters :(**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I was thrilled to see Percy attend my school! I left him in Greece two years ago and I still felt a little guilty. I saw him today and realized that he had many more scars then when I left him. That made me feel worse. I was always there for him when he got bullied, but I wasn't there the past two years. I realized that Percy must've gotten bullied a lot when I wasn't there for him. It would explain all the scars I saw on his arms.

After English class I talked to Percy and Luke. When Percy talked, he sounded different from the last time we talked. Of course his voice was changing because of puberty and stuff, but this was different. He was more shy and sad when he talked. I also noticed he walks with his head down and for some reason, he carries a packet knife in his pocket. I know for a fact he didn't used to have that. I shrugged it off. It's probably self defence stuff cause he was bullied and stuff.

I joined my boyfriend, Luke at Greek Mythology class. Oh! Percy had the same class as Luke and I. Percy looked over at me and I smiled. He gave me a half smile and put his head back down. I wondered why he always looked down and not up like he used to. Also, he never smiled! When I was in Greece, he always smiled. He never not smiled. "Hey Babe, are you busy tomorrow night?" Asked Luke "no why?" I reply not paying too much attention. "Wanna have dinner at the pizza parlour tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7?" Luke asked with a grin. I glanced to my side pretending to think long and hard, when I noticed Percy playing with his pocket knife. I'm a little worried that he will accidentally cut himself. Oh well. I guess it's not a big deal. "Hello? are you there?" Luke asked, confused why I was taking so long to answer. "Sorry babe, I totally spaced out. And I would love to go out to dinner with you."I replied happily, but still thinking about Percy playing with a knife.

Percy's P.O.V

I was playing with my pocket knife in class and Annabeth kept staring at me. I don't know why. She looked at me then the knife then at Luke. She did that multiple times until Luke snapped her out of it. I had a pocket knife, so what. It's not like I would cut myself at school. I mean i may cut myself everyonce in a while, ok make that everyday. But i swear it helps! Ever since my dad died, i well started cutting myself. it makes me feel better, like i dont feel my problems anymore. anyway, she doesnt know that so she shouldnt be getting worried.

The rest of the week was pretty boring. I attended school, went home, ate, and sleep. Yup. that's basically all i did. I am glad that i've only got picked on once. That's like an accomplishment considering i'm me. I am so small and scrawny, i am the perfect person to pick on! Annabeth talked to me when she could, but she was always too busy with Luke.

* * *

After 2 more weeks, I got bullied every other day basically. I made a decision, i was getting depressed so i cut my self on the hand. nothing that bad in my opinion, just a little cut. I went on the side of the school, so i don't think anyone saw me. Phew. I do feel better though. I mean i know i shouldn't, but it takes away all my pain. It numbs all my emotions and i actually feel normal for those split seconds. I started to cut myself at school more often, but no one saw so i guess it's fine.

* * *

its the 3rd Monday of the being at Goode. Nothing really happens at this school. just the same old bullying, cheerleaders, nerds, misfits and others. I barely talk to Annabeth, even though we have almost all the same classes. I guess i cant say that i try to talk to her though. But every time i talk to her, I get all nervous and sweaty.

I walked into english and took my spot at the back as usually. "Alright class, we are going to be starting a partner ssignment" Mr. Blofish (the english teacher) said. all the students looked to there friends but i just left my head down. "Dont start picking partners because ive already picked." "ughs" and "whyyyyy" 's came from the class, but Mr. Blofish just ignored them. "Alright, Here are you partners so listen up! Ok, Katie Gardner with Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll with Peter Wu, Thalia Grace with Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan with Will Solace, Silena Beauregard **(i think i spelled it right)** with Charles Beckendorf, Annabeth chace with Percy Jackson, Kristine Gray with Kenedy Ma, And Jake Peterson with Jay Lee." Dang it! I'm gonna make a fool out of myself! I can barely talk to her for 30 seconds! Let alone and hour or maybe even more!

 **A/N: So that was chapter 2. sorry it was boring. it was kind of like a stepping stone for the next chapter. Anyway see you next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth's Decision

**That kid from Greece**

 **Ch3**

 **A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story even though I've only written 2 chapters. I'm trying to post fast and get passed the first few chapters and get to the good stuff ;) when I start getting to the interesting stuff in the story I will post 1-2 times a week. And I also am super thankful to the readers because 18 hrs after I posted the 1st chapter, I already got 6 favourites and 8 follows. So thx so much. This is my first fanfic so I am really excited! Sorry for this long A/N. here's ch3 ;)**

 **Disclaimer- I am not Rick Riordan therefore I don't own PJO or any of its characters :(**

 **Annabeth POV**

We just got our English partners assigned, and I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. Ya, Percy is or was(idk at this point) my best friend, but I still wish I was partnered with Luke. I mean, Luke and I are way closer than Percy and I are. I walked out of English class after Mr. Blofis explained the project and decided to invite Percy to my house after school. I know he has dyslexia, but I am willing to help him. I walked into Greek Mythology class 5 minutes early and Percy came early too. This is the perfect time to ask him over. "Hi, Percy" I told him as I walked over to him. "Um hi Annabeth how are you?" He replied, though he was sooo quiet I could barely hear him. "Great! Thanks. So, I was wondering if you want to come to my house after school so we can work on our English project" "oh yeah sure" he replied, yet again very quiet. "Alright meet me at the front of the school when school's done.k?" He just nodded so I went to my seat, front and center.

* * *

Percy POV

I am pretty excited to go to Annabeth's house and see her family again. They were always so nice to me. Right when the school bell rang identifying school was over, I rushed to the front of the school. I got to the front of the school 2 minutes after the bell rang. I have to say, I think that is pretty good. I spotted Annabeth coming towards me so I met up with her. "Um hi Annabeth" I said quietly. "Oh hey! You got here fast" she told me. "Oh yeah. I'm just excited to see your family again" I mumbled. "Oh yeah they will be happy to see you. Anyway, I walk home so let's get walking" "ok" I said quietly as I followed her.

We arrived at her house after 10 minutes of walking. "I'm home! Oh and I brought Percy!" She yelled as she walked into the house. "Oh Percy? Percy Jackson from Greece?" Her Dad, Fredrick, said as he walked towards us. "Ya. I only know one Percy" she replied while throwing her bag onto the couch. "Percy! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you?" Fredrick said. "Oh I'm good Mr. Chase. It's good to see you too. How are you?" I said, a little louder than I usually do at school. "Oh I'm great. How's your mom and dad? Maybe we can meet up" oh no. It's the question. The question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Oh yeah I haven't seen them in sooo long. Maybe your dad can take us on another fishing trip" Annabeth added. My head dropped lower than I thought it could go. I remembered how my dad used to take us on full day fishing trips. I miss him so much. "Um… My dad died in a car accident a few months ago" I mumbled so quietly I don't know if they even heard. But by the looks on there faces says the did.

 **Annabeth POV**

"Oh I'm so sorry Percy, I know how much you loved him"I said. No wonder he's been moody. Percy and his father, Poseidon, were so close. They did almost everything together. Inseparable, that's what they were. It must've hit Percy so hard. "Oh Percy, I'm very sorry" my dad told him. I knew our sympathy won't help him, but at least he knows we care. "Um it's ok" he mumbled. "Um ok well, let's head upstairs to my room and work on our English project" I told Percy already starting for the stairs. He nodded and followed me up to my room. I really wished my dad didn't ask him about his dad. I mean, I'm glad I know, but he was in a worse mood the rest of the day. He said 6 words! That's it! Yes I counted, but wasn't hard to keep track. He basically just nodded the whole time. AND most of the things he said were in Greek. We were working on English. He left after 4 hrs of working. Let me tell you, it felt like 100 hrs. I felt really bad for him as well. My perky best friend from Greece turned into a sad, gloomy teenager. That's when I made my decision. I'm going to fix Percy Jackson.

 **A/N: Yay a new chapter already! i'm working on ch4 and i'm going to start a new story in a little bit, so about Annabeth being abused by Luke so plz watch out for that. anyway thx for reading and plz give me suggestions on how Annabeth could fix Percy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Luke's Plan

**That kid from Greece**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad you guys are reading this :) I hope you guys are liking the story! Plz tell me if you want longer chapters or if you like how long they are right now. Ok then, here's ch4: Luke's Plan!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any PJO characters :( Boo!**

 **Ch4**

 **Percy POV**

So it was a few days after I went to Annabeth's house, and I'm still not happy about Fredrick mentioning my father. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, but I'm really trying to not think about him. I remember the car crash. I was with him, in the car beside him. There was a car speeding through a red light and hit us on the drivers side. Then Bam! He was dead. I was hospitalized for 1 week with a broken arm. It gives me night terrors all the time.

Anyways, I haven't talked to Annabeth much since I was at her house. I don't know whether that's a good thing or not, but she must've been shocked. Annabeth, my dad and I always hung out together. I'm not going to go into details right now, but let's just say that my dad was like a second father to Annabeth.

I walked down the school hallways with my head down as usual. "Hey Perce, what are you doing after school?" Annabeth asked as she caught up to me. "Oh, nothing" I mumbled, or you could say whispered. "Oo! Could I come over? I could see your mom!" Annabeth said louder than normal. We got a few stares but I didn't meet there eyes. Annabeth didn't notice though, so I pretended not to notice as well. "Um sure" I said, right before Luke came to us. "Hey guys, watcha talking about?" He said. "Oh I was just asking Percy-" I stopped listening after that. I didn't really like Luke all that much. Maybe it's the fact that he's my crush's boyfriend, but I feel like he's no good. But, Annabeth would never talk to, so much as be a girlfriend to someone bad. I trust Annabeth's judgement, but I know somethings off with Luke. "-Percy?" Luke snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I said. "Oh you just spaced out for a sec, Luke and I are going to get to class, see you at Lunch" Annabeth told me. "Ok bye" I said quietly and walked away with my head down.

 **Luke POV (A/N: didn't expect this ;) well i guess maybe 'cause of the tittl** **e but... whatever)**

I headed to Life Science with Annabeth after talking to Percy. "Hey Annabeth, are you sure you want to go to Percy's house?" I asked. I know that Annabeth is loyal and stuff but i don't think I like Percy. He's always so gloomy and stuff. "What do you mean?" "Oh well, I don't know. I feel like somethings wrong with him" I replied. Annabeth's eyes went wide "Are you jealous" she asked playfully yet serious at the same time. How does she do that? "What no! I don't get jealous. I just feel he's up to something" "mmhmm" she said while rolling her eyes. "Trust me. There's no need to be jealous. He's just a friend ok?" She added. I just nodded and we headed to class. I didn't listen most of class, I just thought about Percy. I can sense he's no good. Besides I don't want my girl to be hanging out with a looser like him. Since he is one of my friends' targets,(for bullying and stuff) I will just ask them to have Percy as their number 1 target. Then I will threaten him to keep his distance, and Bam! Annabeth is all to myself. This is an amazing plan. I smirked to myself."Whatcha smirk'n about babe?" Annabeth said as we walked to the cafeteria. "Oh, me? Nothing" "ok...well, I'm going to go sit with Percy, want to come?" She asked. Perfect. Now I can tell my friends the plan. "Nah, I'm gonna sit with my friends from football. See ya later babe" I told her before pecking her on the forehead. "Mmkay then, later" she replied as we parted.

I met up with Ethan Nakamura and my other friend. I sat down and told them the plan. When I finished, they gave me evil/ creepy grins "you got it Luke" Ethan said before winking. I grinned even more evil than Ethan and started eating my lunch.

I basically had a smile on my face the whole day knowing my plan would work and the guys were on board. In between classes the guys said they would do some damage after school. After school, when I was at my locker, I heard a quiet shriek. By the tone of the voice, I knew it was Percy Jackson. Ethan told me that they wouldn't do anything to much today, but it will gradually get worse. Sounded good to me. Anyway once I heard the shriek, I knew my plan was definitely going to work. I was smirking all the way home at the thought.

 **A/N: Ooooo, Luke's plan is devious and very evil. I feel Bad for Perce. anyway thx for reading, working on ch5. I want ch5 out either tonight or tomorrow. Ch5 will take place mostly at Percy's house. Anyway, See ya Later ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Percy's House

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry i didnt post yesterday like i wanted to, i have a big project that I worked on. Anyways sorry about that. This chapter is a little longer than normal Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer- I am not Rick so apparently i don't own PJO :(**

 **Percy POV**

Ya know, I was having a pretty darn good day, well I guess what you call a good day for me. Well, Annabeth invited herself over, I didn't get bullied, no teachers called on me and I actually was able to wear a smile for more than 5 minutes! I know right! Ya well, remember the part when I said I didn't get bullied? Well um, lets cross that off my list. Ya see, I was walking out of study hall going to my lockers when I passed by the bathroom. Suddenly I felt a tug on my left arm and I was pulled into the washroom. Great, just great. Anyway I turn to see my "kidnaper" as you could put it, to see Ethan Nakamura and his ugly "goons". Sighing I said quietly so only Ethan could hear "what do you want Ethan?" "what do I want! I want to strangle you. But, I'll let you with only a few cuts today." Just as he said that his "goons" kick me to the ground. They held up by the neck, which I've gotta say hurts like hell, but I've felt with worse so I let them continue on. Ethan ever so smartly (you sense the sarcasm right?) took out a small pocket knife (mine looks way cooler just saying) and cut me a few times in the chest. Being the Seaweed Brain I am, I didn't notice the knife until after in was digging into my body. So I let out a little shriek. Whoops, hope no one heard that. Ethan just grinned like a mad man and left with his "goons." Gods I hate them so much. Anyway, I cleaned up and met up with Annabeth at the front of the school. So now your caught up on my "oh so wonderful day." Back to the present.

"What took you so long Seaweed Brain? Did u get in a fight with a cactus? Again?" Annabeth said playfully as I rushed to the front of the school after my "incident" with Ethan Nakamura. "Ok, first off that was 1 time and second sorry I was late, I got held back my Ms. Dodds" I lied. I tried to keep my head down to prevent anyone from seeing my neck. It was already starting to bruise because of that guy's tight grip. Anyway she just laughed and we started walking to my place. We walked in a comfortable silence until we got to my apartment. "I'm home mom" I quietly yelled as I got into the apartment. "Oh hi honey-" my mom gasped mid-sentence when she saw Annabeth. "Oh my gosh Annabeth is that really you?!" My mom practically yelled on the top of her lungs. "It's so good to see you again, Sally" Annabeth replied, almost as loud as my mom as they pulled into a hug.

 **Annabeth POV**

Omg it was sooo amazing to see Sally again. After we caught up Perch and I went to his room to study. His room walls were a mixture of navy and black. Dang, this room is depressing. Of course I wasn't going to say anything though, Percy would probably start thinking of his dad and avoid me for a few days. I feel really bad for Percy. I mean that's why I'm trying to help him and I don't like seeing him depressed. "So um…should we work on our English project?" Percy mumbled as he sat down. "Sure. Hey after we work on homework your mom said we could eat some of her blue cookies" I said with lots of enthusiasm, hoping he might feel happier after that. As soon as I said it, his eyes grew wide and smirked the tiniest bit. I haven't seen that smirk in ages and it's nice to see him wear something other than a frown. "Really?" He asked with his hopeful wide-eyes. I laughed "Of course Seaweed Brian. Why would I lie about your moms famous blue cookies?" I exclaimed. The next hour went by pretty fast. Percy was very determined to get his homework done ever since I told him about the cookies. I knew it was his favourite and I'm happy he lightened up a bit.

 **Percy POV**

I tried to get my homework done ASAP. With my dyslexia and ADHD it was hard but I managed to finish in 2 hours, with barely any help! I know, I know, 2 hours for math and English homework is probably long for you guys, but considering my circumstances, I've gotta say that's pretty good. When I finished I was super duper excited with a cherry on top. I haven't been this happy or excited in ages! AND the last time my mom made her blue cookies was like right when we got to New York. So about 3 or 4 months! Annabeth was done first, of course, so when I finished we both race to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen, there were freshly baked blue cookies. "Omg I haven't had these in 2 years!" Annabeth shouted. Mom just laughed " Percy could you get the pop from upstairs?" She asked. "Can you please do it" I responded. She glared at me "ok I'll get it" I mumbled as I headed up stairs. When I got back I sat down. "Hey Perce, wanna go to the pool" Annabeth asked. I could feel my eyes light up."um ok. When?" I responded scratching the back of my neck. "Um, how about Saturday at 2 o'clock?" She asked. "Ok" I said quietly. "Great, I've got to get home. It's nice to see you again Sally. See you tomorrow" she said while opening the door. "Ok bye" my mom said as she hugged Annabeth. "Um, bye" I said as she waved goodbye. I can't wait until Saturday.

 **A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I want to do a 1 shot soon so watch out for that. Chapter 6 will hopefully be out soon. :) I am also going to be posting 2 times a week now. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth's Flash Back

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I had some family come over, so i spent lots of time with them. I have decided i will udate this story once a week. I havent decided which day i will be posting, but I'm thinking sunday. I am writing a few storys right now, so they will hopefully come ot in 1-2 weeks. I am also going to start a few one-shots. I hope you enjoy ch6! Sorry for the terrible chapter name. :/**

 **Disclaimer- I am sad to say, I'm not Rick Riordan. :(**

 **Annabeth POV**

I just came home from Percy's to a empty house. I expected this, but I still wish I came home to fresh baked cookies and someone excited to see me. Just like the movies. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I sat down on my couch and started watching Clash of the Titans. I was barely watching. My mind drifted off to my conversation with Sally.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _Percy and Sally were bickering about who is going to get the pop. Percy ended up going, obviously. I don't know how Sally ever wins against him. Especially when he uses his puppy dogs eyes. "Annabeth" Sally said, breaking my thoughts, "yes, Sally?" I replied. "Well, I'm pretty sure you've noticed that Percy has been acting well, more sad and depressed lately." She told me in a very serious tone. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "But, isn't it because Poseidon died. Right?" I finally brought myself to say. "Yes, well he's been like this somewhat since you left, it's just it's been worse since Poseidon passed." She replied in a sad, distant voice. Instantly I felt guilty. I was partly the reason Percy's like how he is now. "I-I…I'm really sorry" I said. Now I'm even more determined to help him. But, does that mean he won't trust me? Will he be mad if I try and help? Ugh. I guess I'll still try. I won't give up on him. "Well,I just wanted to thank you." She said. "What, why?"I replied. "It's just that he's been in a somewhat better mood lately, and I think it's because you guys are hanging out more." Sally smiled. Just then Percy got back._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

I am glad that I am helping him a little, I guess. I still feel a ton of guilt. I thought Percy was so depressed because of his dad, I guess it was also my fault...

Clash of the Titans just finished, so I turned off the TV and headed to my room. As soon as I get to my room, I plop down onto my bead and fall instantly asleep.

 _*Friday*_

I head into Goode, and meet Luke at my locker. "Hey Annabeth, want to hang out tomorrow?" Luke asked. "I would love to-" I started. "Great! I was thinking an all-" He interupted, "Luke" i said. "-day thing then you could sleep-" "Luke!" I yelled. "Oh yeah?" Luke finally answered, "You didnt let me finish. I would love to go, but, I have this thing at the pool with Percy tomorrow. I'm sorry, Maybe another time?" I stated. He nodded and went to class. I didnt feel to bad about not hanging with Luke. I mean we hang out all the time, so he shouldn't be to dissapointed. After he left i started walking to my next class aswell.

 **Luke POV**

I angrily stomped to class. Seriously?! Annabeth would rather hang out with that kid from Greece instead of me! Like come on! Ugh. I got to class and plopped into my seat. I didn't listen to any of the lesson, I just thought about Percy stealing my time with Annabeth. First she'll hang out with him once a week. Then she'll hang out with him every other day. Next thing you know, she'll be hanging with Percy every day! Annabeth will never, ever hang out with me! "Hey Luke, are you ok? You seem angry." Ethan whispers to me. I must've been making a face for him realize I was mad. "Nah, I'm good. But, can you do me a favour after school" I replied.

 _*After School*_

I walk out of my last class still wearing my smirk from my talk with Ethan. I see Annabeth at her locker and I approach her. I am able to get her out of the school as the plan sets in motion. As we walked out of the school I heard a quiet scream coming from the boys washroom. My smirk turns into a full smile grin. "What'cha smilin' about" Annabeth question. "Nothing" I reply. _Percy can't go swimming while he's hurt._

 **A/N: Yay finally a new chapter! If you didn't read the A/N at the beginning please read it. I am almost ready to release another story. I am going to post a one-shot soon so please read that when it comes out! Bye guys! See you on Sunday :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Boys' Washroom

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you guys soo soo much for reading. This is my first fanfic and I am so thankful for the support and for reading. I'm glad you guys enjoy reading this. Without further ado, here is chapter 7: In the Boys Washroom.**

 **Disclaimer- I SL2463, am not Rick Riordan in disguise. :(**

 **Percy's POV**

Today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday. Tomorrow isn't just any Saturday, no. I am going swimming with Annabeth! I am super excited. We haven't done anything like this in years! I walk to lunch and head to a table with 2 guys sitting at it. One guy has black hair, black eyes, black clothes, pale skin and is very skinny. His name is Nico. The other guy, Grover is his name, has a "Save the World" T-Shirt on, has curly brown hair, walks with a slight limp and is fairly skinny. I've goten to know those guys over the few weeks I've been here at Goode, and we are all considered "Freaks" to the popular kids. "Hey Perce" Nico says as I sit down. "Hey Nico, Grover" I nod to them. "Hi Percy!" Grover replies. The cool thing about them, is that they know a little bit of Greek. Sometimes we talk in Greek for fun or when we are being secretive. I have also been able to teach them some greek as well. Now they can say lots of basic sentences. "Εκπλήξατε ελληνικά χθες το βράδυ?"(Did you practice Greek last night?) i say to them. They nod as the reply "Ναι, νομίζω ότι γινόμαστε καλύτεροι!" (Ya, I think we are getting better) "Cool" I say in English as I start eating my food. After I finished eating I said goodbye to Nico and Grover then headed to my locker. I have Life Science next, so I grab my book and walk to class.

* * *

The rest of my day went by pretty fast. Life Science wasn't to gross today and Study Hall was boring, like usual. Once the bell rings I head to the front of the school to meet up with Annabeth. She said she would walk home with me today so we could work on our English project. As I headed to the front of the school when i pass by the boys' washroom. ugh. Time to get beaten up. I thought to myself. I know today Ethan and his gang will be beating me up. They're the ones who try and hide themselves from teachers. Other bullies such as Danny White and Alex Lee beat me up infront of he whole school, not caring if teachers see or hear. "If you wanted to talk to me you could've just asked" I say, clearly annoyed. "Shut up Jackson" one of Ethan's goons reply. "Whatever. Can we just get this over and done with fast?" I say sheepishly. "If you insist" Ethan say before punching me. I try to duck, but his goons hold me still. He got me right in the eye. At this point, I don't even try to fight. I mean, what's the point of fighting back if you have no chance of winning and they will just hurt me harder if I tried. "Just so you know Jackson," Ethan starts after he throws a few punches. "It'll only get worse for at this school. I know someone who has it out for you. They wanted me to hurt you, mess you up. I gladly agreed 'cause that means I'll get to pummel you all the time" He says before laughing like a mad scientist about to kill his pet in boiling hot water. Yes, I know weird comparison but right now I can't think very straight. I took to many blows to the head. He punches me a few more times then kicks me in a very sensitive spot. I howl out in pain. then i sigh as he left. I feel like crap, I am going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow. At least he didn't give me any cuts. I walk out of the washroom slightly dizzy and head to the front of the school where Annabeth was waiting with Luke. "What took you so long, Seaweed Brain and OH MY GOSH what happened to you?!" Annabeth says as I approach her and Luke."Um...I-I got beaten up by Ethan and his Goons" I say shyly only loud ebough for her to here. She looks angry and pokes Luke under his rib cage. "Yes Annie?" He says as she scowls at him. "Don't call me that! And can you please tell Ethan and his crew not to bully Percy" She tells him using puppy dog eyes. "I-" Luke starts but Annabeth interupts "Please, for me?" She says making her puppy dog eyes bigger and more powerful. "Oh ok, I'll tell him to stop but I can't promise that he'll listen" He reply's, obviously unable to resist he puppy dog eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Annabeth replies while hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Ok well, I'll see you later Annabeth" he say bfore nodding at me. I nod back and he left. Annabeth and I head to my house to work on our English project. The rest of the day went by pretty fast, but i couldn't stop thinking about what Ethan said about someone has it out for me. I didn't do anything bad to anyone my whole time at Goode. It doesn't make sense. I don't even know what I did! I thought about it until I went to bed. One last thing crossed my mind before i went to sleep. _I can't wait to go swimming tomorrow!_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will see ou guys next Sunday. Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Swimming Surprise

**A/N: Heyyy! Waz up guys? Lol. Ok, so this is chapter 8: Swimming Surprise. I hope you guys enjoy. I am releasing a new fanfic soon. I have finished chapter one of the new fanfic. It will most likely be called "Worth it?" or something along those lines. I will upload it today, tomorrow or yesterday ('cause I'm writing this on Saturday and this comes out on Sunday. So Yesterday for you is today for me. ya...) so it will probably be out while you're reading this. Enjoy! :)**

 **Percy POV**

Today is Saturday. Finally the Saturday I get to go swimming with Annabeth. I am super duper excited. I got a text from Annabeth

 _Hey! So I'll pick you up at 12?-Annnabeth_

 **Yeah. I'm almost ready.- Percy**

 _Me 2. R U excited.-Annabeth_

I am surpised by this text. She never used to use text abrieviations. Annabeth always said "Text abrieviations show that you are lazy and stupid and I am not lazy nor stupid" **(A/N: No offence to people using text abrieviations, I always use them. but, Annabeth always does things to the fullest.)** I guess New York has changed her.

 **Yeah. I gtg eat. c u later.-Percy**

I reply and throw my phone onto my bed. I bounce down the old rickety stairs of my apartment to see my mom making blue pancakes. Long story don't ask. I quickly ate them and checked the time

 _11:56am_

She'll be here in any minute!

3 minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I spring to my feet and head to the door. I peek through the door hole to see Annabeth giving Luke a quick peck on the lips before waving goodbye. I am slightly dissapointed that Annabeth was with Luke earlier, but I can't get jealous of someone that's not mine. I really wish I was in Luke's position. I know I could treat her better. Have you heard that song, what was it called... Oh yeah! It's By Shawn Mendes "Treat You Better"? Well that song explains exactly what I feel. Except in the song, she doesn't like her boyfriend, where as Annabeth is likes Luke, A lot. I recommend listening to it. Annabeth snaps me out of my thoughts by yelling through the door "Are you going to open up, Seaweed Brain?" I smile as she uses the nickname she gave me when we were 8. I open the door and let her in. She has a quick conversation with my mom and we head to the pool.

* * *

We got there at 12:15pm and headed to the change rooms right when we got there. I came out the change room first, so I waited for her outside the girls' changing room. She came out 5 minutes later. "What took you so long" I say as we head to the pool entrance. "Whatever. I took long. Let's just get to the pool.

As we slowly got into the freezing cold pool, I pushed Annabeth into the pool. She shrieked at the top of her lungs. I could tell she was furious, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Perseus Jackson!" She screamed. "I will get you back for this!" she added shivering as I jumped into the pool. I laughed and we started a water fight. It went on for 10 minutes and in the end she won. She could tell I was mad, so she told me to cool of and dunked me into the water.

We played a few rounds of "Marco Polo" She won, again.

Next, we had a swimming race. I won big time. I am a very strong swimmer and Annabeth isn't, so I knew I had it in the bag.

We did lots after that, jumped of diving boards, slid down water slides, talked, and well did random stuff.

* * *

We were doing laps, when we saw a fimiliar face doing laps a few lanes down from me. When he popped out of the water, he started towards us. Annabeth got out of the water and sat onn the ledge. She saw the guy walking towards us and waved at him. At this point, I was able to recognize who it was. I frowned when I realized who it was. Luke. Just my luck. "Hey babe!" He waved coming up to us."Luke! Hey, what are you doing here?" Annabeth replied beford pecking him on the cheek. _Great. Just great._

 **Luke POV**

I know something's up with that Percy guy. He definetly has a crush on _my_ Annabeth. I decide to go to the pool to make sure he's not going to try anything.

I got to the pool and started doing laps a few lanes down from Percy and Annabeth. They seem to be just talking but I decide to approach them. Annabeth waves as I get closer. "Hey babe!" I say waving back. "Luke! Hey, what are you doing here?" Annabeth says then pecks my cheek. Percy sends a small glare, then looks down to the water. I shrug it off and answer Annabeth's question "I was going to come here with Ethan, but he bailed last minute so I came anyway. I didn't know you were going to this swimming pool" I lied. There is only one public swimming pool in the local area. They were obviously going to be here. "Cool, wat to join us?" Annabeth asked. I smirked to myself. "Sure!" I repllied "You good withn that Perce?" Annabeth said. "What? Oh... yeah that's fine" Percy said quietly. God, that kid needs to speak up. "Great what do you want to do?"

After a while of games and talking (well Percy didn't say much) we left the pool.

Percy POV

 _Seriously?!_ Why did Luke crash our great time. Like, there is only one swimming pool around here! We left the pool and Annabeth decided to go home with Luke. She offered for Luke to drop me off at my house but I politely refused. I don't want to see them making out the whole way home. Instead I took the bus.

I walked to the bus stop partly depressed. Luke ruined my fun swimming day with Annabeth. I stomped passed a dark alleyway not paying attention that I made the wrong turn to come face to face with a smirking Ethan and his goons. _Great. A perfect way to top a perfectly perfect day_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well, well ,well. Look what we have here boys"

 **A/N: Long chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Plz check out my new fanfic "Worth It" I just released the prologue and the next chapter is coming soon. See you guys on Sundayyy! (Or earlier...);)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ethan and his Goons

**A/N: Sorry I missed last weeks update. I have no excuse for missing, but I will be trying to updating 2 more times this week on both stories. 1 each story at least. Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own PJO, therefore I am not Rick Riordan :/**

 **Percy POV**

 _Oh great._

1st Luke crashes me and Annabeth's swimming thing (Improper grammar purposely).

And now Ethan and his ugly goons are beating me up.

I'm having a FANTASTIC day.

"Aren't you gonna fight back?" Ethan taunts. I don't answer. I know that if I fight back, they will just pummel me even more. He's already given me a black eye and most likely a broken leg. I don't know if I can handle anymore blows. I'm surprised I haven't gotten used to this by now, but each hit, I feel more of my self-confidence crumbling.

Ethan pulled out something from his pocket. I couldn't quite see it properly because I got one to many hits to the eye. I was finally able to see it when he stepped closer. My eyes widened, It was a knife.

Gosh Darn it, why did it have to be a knife? Couldn't it be like a stuffy? Or maybe a horse? _I like horses. they are very-_ stupid ADHD. Interupting my thoughts all the time.

Ethan's goons held me down to the ground with evil grins. I screamed and squirmed for them to let me go. Ethan just laughed "let's give you a scar for you to remember me by" Ethan had a scary, evil glint in his eyes. My eyes widened. Is he is actually going to cut me! I thought it would just be a threat. Who am I kidding, I knew they were actually gonna cut me. It's Ethan after all. He got closer and closer until the knife was an inch away from my now blood stained t-shirt. One of Ethan's goons lifted my shirt up to reveal my torso.

The knife slowly dug into my flesh forming a large E on my torso. "Nice cut" Ethan laughed and threw me against the wall causing me to hit my head and start drifting away. I probably looked terrible. I could feel a pool of blood getting larger around me. "Finish him up, I need make a call" Ethan said as I felt the punching start.

Punch

 _I hope some one finds me._

Punch

 _I wonder if I will go to the hospital._

Punch

 _I think they just broke my nose 7 times._

Punch

 _I think I'm gonna be sick._

Before I blacked out I heard Ethan on the phone "Hey Luke" "ya, the job's done" _Luke was the one that was 'out to get me'_ Was my last thought before I blacked out.

 **A/N: was gonna stop here, but that would make a super short chapter so...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I climb into Luke's car and think of my amazing day. Oh, and what a coincidence it is for Luke to be at the same pool. Small world am I right? I smile to myself. I had a fun day with my BFF and BF.

I decided to go to Luke's house after the pool and hang with him for a while. We have a Lord of the Rings movie marathon. I currently love the books and the movies are almost as good.

It was about 7 o'clock (4 & 1/2 hrs since I got back from swimming) when I got a phone call. "Hey babe, I'm just gonna take this call. Pause the movie k? Oh and don't watch anything without me" I told Luke as I got off the couch heading towards the kitchen. "No promises" he answered. I just rolled my eyes and picked up the phone.

(Italics is Annabeth Bold is Sally)

 _Hello this is Annabeth Chase speaking_

 **Hello Annabeth, it's Sally**

 _Oh hey Sally, why'd you call?_

 **Oh, I was just making sure Percy was with you.**

 _Um...Percy isn't with me. I thought he walked home._

 **Oh, Percy never returned home.** I could here he worry in her voice.

 _Well then I don't know where he is._ I respond getting worried as well.

 **Oh, sorry dear. I'm getting another call. Please call me if you find him.**

 _I will. Keep me updated._

 **I will. Bye dear.**

 _Bye._

I wonder where Percy is. I can't believe he's gone missing. He probably just took a detour. Right?

I'm pretty worried. I said I would fix Percy! How am I supposed to do that when I don't even know where he is!?

After a few minutes of worrying, I got another call from Sally. Maybe she found Percy!

( _Italics=Annabeth_ **Bold=Sally** )

 _Hey did you find anything about Percy?_

 **Yes I did**

 _That's great! Where was he?_

 **It seems he was walking home and got beaten up badly.** I could here Sally's voice cracking with almost every word.

 _What?!_

 **The hospital just called if it wasn't for a lady cleaning up the sidewalks, he would've bled to death. I'm heading to the hospital right now.**

 _Ok. I'll meet you there._

 **Ok bye dear**

 _Bye._

Oh my gosh. Why did this happen to Percy? Haven't enough bad things happen to him? What have the fates planned for him?

"I got to go Luke. Sorry I'm cutting our date short." I said to Luke getting all my stuff. "Why?" He pouted as I made my way to the door. "Percy's in the hospital" I reply as quickly and calmly as I can while putting my coat on. He doesn't get a chance to respond because I quickly peck him on the lips and say goodbye rushing out the door into my car.

I got to the hospital 15 minutes later and head to the receptionist. "I'm here to see my friend Perseus Jackson" I say "room 204" she replies with a bored tone and barely looking up at me. I mumble a quick "thanks" and head to room 204.

I approached Percy's room with caution, praying that it's not too bad. I walked into the room hoping for the best.

"Oh my..."

 **A/N: Well that's ch9! Hope you guys enjoyed. It was a longer chapter than usual but I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating yesterday. I am working on ch 2 of "Worth It" right now, so that will probably come out tomorrow. I might change the name though. I also have some ideas for my next story which won't come out for a while. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll update soon! Anyway, see you guys next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The hospital

**A/N: Sorry I kinda fell off the face of the Earth for a few weeks, I am going back to regular updating, so once a week in Sunday's. As for my other story "Worth it" I'm trying to write it, but it is hard to write because I can't think of any ideas right now. I'm going to have some free time soon, and I'm going to try and get ideas for "Worth it" so I hope I will come out with ch2 soon. I feel like my ideas for this story and my other story are getting mixed up, which makes it harder to write, so I might put "Worth it" on hold for a bit. Idk though, nothing is for sure. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJO**

 **Annabeth POV**

Wow... he got beat up more than I thought. I mean, it could be worse. As far as the doctors know, he has a broken leg, a few cuts, lots of bruises and a minor concussion. They are just checking for any other injuries. Thankfully, he only has to be in the hospital for a day.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said as he woke up. "Hey Perce. How ya feeling?" I said walking to his bed. "Ah not too bad." He replied. "Who did this to you?" "Um..." he scratched his neck "Oh, Ethan and his goons" Percy spat. Still?! Luke said he told them to stop.

 **Percy POV**

I didn't tell Annabeth about what I heard Ethan say to Luke. I know she was furious when she heard me say Ethan did this and I didn't want her to be more mad. I'll tell her later. I don't want to get in between her and Luke's relationship, but at the same time I wanted to break them up. If I tried, Luke would probably pummel me himself. That would be bad. Ethan was strong, but have you seen Luke! He is ten times bigger and stronger.

"I'll ask Luke to talk to Ethan again" Annabeth said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's the point" I mumbled. I didn't think she heard me but she did. "Seriously Perce, of course there's a point! If there's anyway I can help I'm going to help! And talking to Luke will help" she stated. Annabeth doesn't know that Luke is behind my beatings, so she doesn't understand that won't help. "It won't work" I said a little louder. "And how do you know that" Annabeth started to raise her voice. "Because Luke TOLD Ethan to do this to me" I shouted obviously mad. My heart monitor was speeding up. Annabeth got up from her seat looking angry "that's a lie! Luke wouldn't do that. And how would you know that anyway?" She said deadly calm. "I heard Ethan talking to Luke before I passed out yesterday!" I shouted over the rapid beating of the heart monitor. "You had a concussion! You must've heard wrong" Annabeth insisted. A nurse came in before I could respond, so we just glared at each other. "Hey Perseus-" she started "Percy" I grumbled. "Hey Percy, your heart monitor was speeding up. Is everything ok?" "Just peachy" I replied sarcastically. She gave me a tight smile and continued talking. "Since I'm here, would you like me to tell you about your previous scan? Or should I wait for your mother to get here?" "Um... you can just tell me now" I replied. "Alright, well as you know you have a broken leg, a minor concussion and lots of cuts and bruises. We did notice some knife marks and scars near and on your wrist that seem too old to be from today's incident. Some seem to be as old as 5 months and as new as a few days" she told us. My head drooped down. I didn't want anyone to know. I swear I tried a to stop cutting. Annabeth helped a lot. I got more confidence and started hold my head high during school.

I stopped cutting for about 2 weeks. Then last week I started again. Ethan's beatings started to get bad. I became more depressed and resorted back to cutting. I know it's bad, but boy, it felt good to cut again.

Annabeth looked shocked. I guess she new I was self-harming. She opened her mouth to say something , but my mom came in the room before she could say anything.

 **Annabeth POV**

Oh my gods... Percy is self-harming! I knew he was depressed but this. I never would have expected this. As the nurse repeated what she said to us to Sally, Percy just stared at the floor.

Sally was obviously horrified as she realized Percy had been cutting for 5 months and she didn't realize.

At first I was thankful that the nurse came in and broke our argument, but now? I don't think I wanted know this information. But, If I hadn't know, he would continue and maybe commit sui- I can't think like this. Someone would've found out before he tried anything like that, right?

"Percy?" Sally questioned, tears falling down her cheeks. He didn't answer,he just looked down with a blank expression. "Perseus? Are you self-harming?" Percy nodded slightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"So it seems you have ADHD and Dyslexia. Correct?" The nurse said softly. Percy nodded once again and the nurse continued to talk. "So we ran some tests after we saw the cuts on your wrist, and it seems that you have depression." Sally continued crying at this new information. "So, I'll be back in a few minutes for a check up. If everything's good, you can leave today." The nurse continued as she motioned Sally to come with her outside to discuss.

My heart broke as I let the information sink in. "P-Perce?" I stammered. He looked up at me with broken eyes "ya" he whispered. "Is-is it true? Have you been-" I started, but was interrupted by Percy's sniffle "ya, it's-it's true." "Perce? Have you ever um tried to um-" He knew what I was going to ask "I-I don't want to talk about it" That must mean he tried to commit- um you know. I also had tear quietly falling off my cheeks as I nodded. H-hopefully the depression doesn't get worse.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was a little longer than normal but oh well. Would you guys like longer chapters? If so would you be ok with slower updates and longer chapters? Or would you rather have it like how it is now with occasional long chapters? Plz tell me what you would like and have a great day ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Luke's Decision

**A/N: Heyyyy! Long time no see? Hope you enjoy the story and small ANNOUNCEMENT at the end, so plz read that ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore I sadly do NOT own PJO**

 **Percy POV**

So I just got out of the hospital with my new depression pills. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I get a day off of school while I recover. Right now I'm on the couch watching tv while my mom is clearing out all of the knifes in my room, bathroom and any other places where they might be.

I am still mad at Annabeth. She still doesn't believe that Luke did this. I am her best friend! Why would I lie to her? Has she ever heard of the saying "sisters before misters?" Or maybe it was "friends before love" or "chicks before-" Well you get it! I know I'm not her "sister" but I'm her friend- no, best friends, so she should listen to me! But why can't we be more than friends? Was my last thought before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey Annabeth! What's wrong?" Luke said as I entered his house, obviously realizing I had just balled my eyes out. "It's P-Percy" I said and his soft gazed hardened "What did he do? Did he hurt you? Oh he's gonna regret it" He rambled while raising his voice and clenching his fists. "No! No no no, he would never hurt me." He instantly calmed down. "Oh, then what about Percy?" Luke said Percy's name as if it was a disgusting disease, but I brushed it off and asked him if he told Ethan to stop pummelling Percy. Luke's expression changed from a soft gaze to a worried expression then back to a soft gaze faster than a blink of an eye. Again, I brushed it off and waited for his answer. "Of course. A friend of yours, is a friend of mine, and I don't like to see friends hurt. See Luke wouldn't hurt Percy. He just said himself he wouldn't hurt any friend of mine. I thought happily, enjoying Luke's embrace.

~Line Break~

Luke's POV

Oh no. Annie's starting to suspect something. I bet that lame excuse of a human told her. I knew that Annabeth would believe me, she is so gulable, sometimes i question why I date her. But then I remember, I only date because she's hot and makes other guys jealous, other than that she's just another dumb blonde.

That kid from Greece is going to get a nice hard beating at school, and this time I'll do it myself...

A/N: Sorry the chapter is super short, I'll hopefully update tomorrow or maybe even tonight if you guys are luck! Also sorry I'm 2 days late, I think I'm not going to have a set day I update, but there will be at least 1 update a week. ;) thx for reading, plz share, review and I hope you enjoyed (:


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Talk

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't have much too say today, just that I am planning for the next chapter to be longer than normal. I am also going to stop doing the disclaimer, you all know I'm not Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy ch 12...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It was a few hours after my talk with Luke, I go to see Piper and Thalia for a sleepover. They are my best friends, so they should help me with what I am going through.

I'm still in shock that Percy cuts. Here I am, complaining about my annoyinig step brothers and obnoxious, when Percy is going through so much! I wish his he could always be happy! When he is happy his eyes light up and swirl as if they were the ocean. They hold so much life and are mezmerizing to look in. When he's happy, My whole world lights up. When he's sad i feel like the world crashes down on me. I never feelthis way about Luke though. He's my boyfriend, but he makes me happy too. Right? Now that I think about it, I've never felt this way about Luke. With Luke, he doesn't make me feel special. When I'm with Percy, I feel like the most special girl in the world. Does this mean I like Percy? No, no I couldn't like him. We're just bestfriends! Besides, he would never like me.

I finally got to Piper's and knock on the door. "It's Open!" I here Piper yell before I step inside. Her house was amazing, considering her dad was the famous movie star Tristan Mclean. I come here all the time, yet I still get fasinated by it's outstanding arcitecture. "Guy's I have news that you can't tell a single soul. So you know Percy, my other best friend? Ya, well he has depression and has been cutting himself and getting bullied alot and since he's one of my best friends I have to be there for him but I don't know how, so can you guys please help me!" I rambled as they looked at me with wide eyes. "Hey Annie!" I hear a familiar voice say behind me. "Oh, hey Luke. When did you get hear?" I said sheepishly. "Ah, about five minutes" My eyes grew wide as he responded. "Oh. So you heard all of that?" I ask, my cheeks tinting slightly. "Ya, but don't worry. Your secrets safe with me" Luke says gently as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him and he leaves, but not before he gives a package to Piper.

"Why was he here?" I ask as the door shut. "He's substituting for his dad at the mail office. He delivered my new pair of shoes" Piper answered as she threw on her new pair of shoes. "Cool. So can you please help me" I begged. "Well just be there for him, and try and stop the bullies." Piper replied while admiring her shoes in the mirrior. "Why do you hang out with that loser anyway?" Thalia asked before I made a face at her. "He is not a loser! He's amazing, and has these beautiful eyes that I could get lost in all day" I say dreamily before I realized what I had said and snapped my hand over my mouth sputtering out excuses. "That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to say that. I don't like him that way. We're just friends!" "Ooo! AnnaBanana has a crush!" Piper squeled as she came running over to us."Wait but you have a boyfriend! This is getting juicy!" Piper realized as Thalia was dying of laughter beside me. "I don't like him like that! Besides, he would never like me in th at way" I say slightly disapointed. "Are you kidding me! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you! He is hopelessly in love. And he knows it too." Piper exclaims, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't know guys." I sigh and let the thought of Percy and I ever together slip from my mind as Thalia, Piper and I spend the rest of the night goofing off and watching crappy movies.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Kind of a short chapter again, but next chapter will be longer. Bye guys :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Beatings and Apologies

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see? Sorry this update is really late. I've been working on this chapter for the past what? 2-3 weeks? It is longer than my other chapters, as i promised. I didn't think it would take this long, but i am very proud of this chapter and i think if i were to have updated sooner, the chapter would be rushed and not very good. The story is almost done :( Only 2-3 more chapters until the epilogue! I am turning "Worth it" into a one-shot, which is still being edit** **ed. Updating that in a week or 2 :) Anyways, enjoy ch 13: Beatings and Apologies (i know the title kinda a spoiler but of well)**

 **Disclaimer- I'd be lying if i said I owned everything**

 **Percy's POV**

Bringg

Bringggg

Bri-

I slapped my alarm clock, starting to wake up. Today is the first day of using depression pills, and I'm _so_ excited. Note the sarcasm.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got changed, then went down stairs to the smell of pancakes. Blue pancakes to be specific.

"Here are your pills, honey." I rolled my eyes as I swallowed my depression pills. I quickly finished my breakfast and headed to hell, the place we call school.

 **-Line Break-**

"Hey Annabeth" I mumble approaching her by her locker. "Hey Perce, how ya feelin'? Did you take your pills?" She asks "I'm fine" I say while rolling my eyes "stop acting like my mom" I add. Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Hey! I'm just looking out for you Perce. Your my best friend, and I want to make sure your ok" She protests while we walk to class. I playfully shove her as we laugh through the halls.

Suddenly a blond-haired figure wraps his arm around Annabeth, while whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.

You see, I longed for that. For Annabeth to love me, laugh at my jokes, want to spend all of her time with me. I guess all I could do is hope.

 **-Line break-**

The first 2 classes went by quickly, probably because I slept through most of them.

I walked down the hall and see Annabeth a little bit ahead of me. I quickly catch up to her, only to see that she is hugging Luke. My eyes roll as Luke smirks at me and mouths _you're dead._ I brush it off and say hi to Annabeth. "Oh hey Perce!" She says coming out of Luke's embrace, which Luke scowls at. "Ready to go to 3rd?" She asks. I nod and head towards my least favourite subject of the day, math with the devil, better known as Mrs. Dodds. I don't know how she got someone to marry her, but I feel bad for her husband.

After math, I made sure to stay away from Luke. He is obviously going to beat me, but if I stay in the large crowds, he won't be able to. Call me a genius, 'cause I think this is a plan worthy of Athena. Ok, I know it isn't that good of a plan, but cut me some slack. I suck at plans.

Ignoring the weird looks from my peers, I walk to chemistry with my head held high and smiling brightly. _Wow, those depression pills must be working_ I think as I head into chemistry.

A few explosions later, I walk out of chemistry with a smile and detention after school. I can't keep a smile off my face, remembering the teachers face when I put the blue stuff into the green stuff and it exploded right in her face. "Hey, you're Percy Jackson right?" This guy with brown hair and mischievous eyes said, with a look alike trailing behind him. "Um ya, why?" "Well we heard you made a pretty big explosion at chemistry today, and we were wondering which things you mixed." He said quickly "oh. Well I just mixed the blue stuff with the green stuff" I responded with a suspicious tone. I wonder why these guys want to know how to make an explosion. I shrugged it off as the replied "cool! We will definitely use that for our next prank" replied the other guy. "Oh, and by the way I'm Travis and this is my brother Conner" Oh right, Grover told me there were these guys called the Stoll Brothers that loved pranks. These must be the Stoll Brothers. "he-" Conner started but was interrupted by a shriek "STOLLS!" Followed by an angry girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Gotta go! See ya around Percy" They said in unison, and sprinted off. I laughed and headed to the cafeteria, only to get my arm yanked by Luke. "What the hell?" I questioned as he dragged to the side of the school.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Ever since Percy said Luke was behind Ethan hurting him, I have been paranoid that Percy was telling the truth. He's my best friend, so I trust him. But, I also trust Luke. We've been dating for quite a while, and I out of all the time I've known him, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

I was picking at my food at my lunch table waiting for Luke, Piper and Thalia to arrive. "Hey babe! You ok? You seem to be thinking pretty hard." Luke says as he sits beside me. "Oh I'm fine just thinking about school, like always" I say with a little chuckle. He gives me a smile before turning to Thalia and Piper who have just arrived.

We chatted for a few minutes until Luke got a text from someone. As he started to read the text, his eyebrows started to furrow. When he finished reading his text, he turned to us with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hey, that was Ethan. He needs my help with something, I'll see you guys after school?" He says hurriedly. I nod as he stumbles out of the cafeteria.

I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me he's going to do something to Percy. Following him sounds like the best idea. This way, I might find out if he's actually behind Percy's beatings. I am praying that he isn't, but deep down I think I know the truth.

I realize Luke left his phone, this is the perfect excuse to follow him I think as I quickly grab his phone. "Luke left his phone here, I'm going to catch up with him and give it back. See you guys after school?" I say,getting excited. "Sure Annie, go chase after you boyfriend" Thalia groans a shews me away. I scowl at the name, then go follow Luke.

I see him head out of the school, then lightly jog to the front of the school where he exited.

I head out of the school to hear Luke's voice coming from the side of the school. "Annabeth's starting to question me about talking to Ethan. Did you know that." I peaked my head around the corner to see Ethan and his goons holding Percy up against the wall of the school. Luke had a cruel grin I've never seen him wear.

Then Luke punched him. What I thought about Luke was wrong. Percy was right. As much as I wished he was wrong, a nagging voice kept telling me Percy was telling the truth.

"You told her didn't you" Luke said as he once again punched Percy. "I'm surprised you figured it out since you're a Seaweed Brain" he snarled as Percy tried to wriggle out of Ethan's grasp. Luke kicked Percy wear the sun don't shine and Percy howled in pain. Luke sent a few more punches and kicks. "I heard you have depression and you cut yourself because you're just that pathetic. Maybe you should just cut yourself to death. It would be better for everyone 'cause you're just a nuisance and nobody cares for you" I had had enough, so I decided to step in.

"What the hell Luke!" I screamed as I stepped around the corner. "How could you say that! And do this!" I pointed at Percy. "Why do you care" Luke retorted as he punched Percy again. "Why do I care?" I scream. "He's my best friend of course I would care!" "It's either me or him Annabeth. Do you want to hang out with a loser like him, or a jock like me?" I was taken back by his reply, but I knew my answer right away. "I'd rather hang out with what you call a loser than a jerk like you any day. We're over Luke." I stated angrily. "Whatever I'll just find another dumb blonde to replace you." I was appalled by his answer. I just scoffed and told him to get lost. Surprisingly, he listened and left with Ethan and his goons, but not before he took out a knife and scraped the side of Percy's arm.

I gasped and rushed to Percy's side as Luke scoffed and walked away. "I hate you Luke" I add as he's about to turn the corner. He loks back one last time with betrail in his eyes. I brush it off, clearly angry and start to help Percy "Hey Perce. Let's get you to the nurse." I helped him up and we headed towards the nurse's office.

 **-Line Break-**

The nurse just let us out and I instantly started apologizing. "I'm really sorry Percy. I should've believed you. I don't know why I didn't. I should've known. Perce I hope you can forgi-" "Annabeth your rambling" Percy said. "I am aren't I. I'm really sorry. I should've believed you." I apologized. "It's ok." He replied, scratching the back of his neck. I still feel.

With that, we head to Percy's house for cookies. I could tell something was bothering him, and I intend to find out. For now though, I'm going to enjoy some of Sally's famous blue cookies.

 **A/N: Aaaaand we're done! I hope you enjoyed and if you did feel free to leave a review ;) If there is any requests for my next story just tell in the reviews. I might also start a poll for what story I'll do next. I also have a Wattpad account which I barely use but I post some jealous Jason stuff there so ya you can check it out. My username is the same as my one is so it's SL2463. Anyway, until next time ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Two Months Later

**2 months later...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

It's been 2 months since I caught Luke beating Percy and I still feel guilty. Percy finally told what was bothering him a few days after the incident.

 **-Flashback-**

 _It's been a few days since the Luke incident and I can tell that something is bothering Percy. We are sitting in an awkward silence on his bed. He kept fiddling his hands and glancing at me._

 _After a while I couldn't take the silence, so I confronted him._

 _"Perce are you ok" I asked._

 _He nodded._

 _"I know somethings bothering you, Perce. What's up?"_

 _He sighed, knowing I wouldn't give up._

 _"Why did you tell Luke about my depression" he muttered._

 _I looked down in guilt. So that's what was bothering him._

 _"Oh" I started. "I'm sorry I told him. I was just so shocked that you were diagnosed and blurted it out to him. I wasn't thinking about how you'd feel about me telling him." I stated._

 _He smiled slightly and forgave me._

 **-Flashback Over-**

 **Percy's POV**

In 2 weeks it was the winter dance, and I was going to ask Annabeth. After weeks of planning on how to ask, I decided just to ask her with flowers after the first period.

I didn't have to worry about Luke sabotoging me because he's left us alone ever scince the incident.

First period went by in a blast and I slowly walked up to Annabeth with flowers in my hand.

Annabeth noticed the flowers right away. "Hey Perce. What's with the flowers?" Annabeth asked.

"He-hey Annabeth. I have to ask you something" she nodded motioning me to continue.

"Would you l-like to go to the wi-winter dance wi-with me?" I scratched my neck, giving her the flowers.

She smiled wide "Of course!" She said.

I've never been so happy.

 **-Line Break-**

The nest two weeks went bye in a flash, and tomorrow is the winter dance.

I got my suit and tie from the dry cleaners right after school. The whole week has been leading up to tomorrow and I don't know if I'm ready.

 **-Line Break-**

The next day I woke up with a start and quickly got ready.

Annabeth wanted me to pick her up at her house.

Since the dance was all day, I picked her up at 8:00am.

"Hey Annabeth. You l-look stu-stunning" I stuttered helping her into the car.

She smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

I smiled in return and started on our way to school.

The whole day was a blur. From dancing to food, everything went by so fast.

The last slow dance of the day came around and I asked Annabeth to dance with me.

She put her hands around my neck as I put my hands on her waist.

"So" I started awkwardly "having a good time?"

"Ya, you?" She replied.

"Same" we stayed in an awkward silence.

I started thinking about my crush on Annabeth.

Suddenly I blurted out "I like like you"

My eyes widened as I said it and my hand clapped over my mouth.

I started apologizing when she cut me off with a kiss.

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth just kissed me.

In shock, I stood still regaining my senses.

I started kissing backing as her hands moved to my hair.

After a minute of pure bliss, she pulled away.

"I like you to" she smiled and looked into my eyes.

At that moment I could wait any longer, I leaned it and kissed her.

 **A/N: Yay! Percabeth! Long time no see. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been very busy last month. I'm not very busy anymore so I will be finishing this story very soon. Only one more chapter left and it's going to be a mini epilogue. I know this is a short chapter, I wan't going to publish this chapter and go straight to the epilogue, but i figured you guys would want to see the begining of Percabeth. See you all next time! :P**


	15. Chapter 15: Mini Epilogue

During the winter break Percy and Annabeth went on a few dates and by the end of the winter, they announced they were officially a couple.

Annabeth is happy to say that Percy was back to his old self. She knows that she hurt him in the past, but she also know she helped fix him back to his fun-loving persinality. Thanks to Percy's incident with Luke, she tries to be more observant. Trying to notice problems and fix them as soon as she can is something that she is greatly improving on.

As they became a couple, Percy got less depressed. He smiled more and gained lots of confidence. He even joing the swim team. Now, he's the star athlete of the swimming team, winning first place at all of his meets. He is happier now, less stressed and more relaxed. As he became a popular, he still stayed true to himself and unsuprisingly, everyone began to love him.

In Percy's story, he had a happy ending. Although not all of us do, I hope you make your life worth living. Don't try and end it like Percy almost had. As cheesy as it is, I like to believe there is always light at the end of a dark tunnel, you just have to find it.

In the end, Percy was never again referred to as "That Kid from Greece."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sadly this story has come to an end. I hoped you guys liked my mini summary told by me, the narrator. This story's purpose was, as I mentioned before, to say there is almost always light at the end of a tunnel. I know that's a over used quote, but it is true. Whatever messed up thing you're going through, you'll get through it. Anyways, this was really fun to write. This my first fanfiction I've ever wrote and I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review, follow, or favourite ;) I have some stories on WatPad if you want to check it out my username is SL2463. See you guys another time, thx for reading! Peace out ;)**


End file.
